Torradas No Café da Manhã
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Quer torradas amanhã de novo' pergunta, já quase dormindo 'não, eu vou tentar fazer uma torta.' - Destiel com o Cas humano.


**Torradas No Café da Manhã**

Castiel entrou na cozinha, a calça do pijama com vários pandas estava rasgada no joelho e ele sentou em sua frente, a cara ainda com marcas do lençol, o caçador teve vontade de rir, mas achou melhor não fazer isso. Pensou depois, que se alguém tivesse lhe dito que algum dia na vida ele teria aquela visão enquanto tomava café, ele com certeza teria mandado a pessoa para um hospício, alegando que estava louca.

O ex-anjo coça os olhos, esboça um sorrisinho e pede 'por favor' para que ele lhe passe o café. Dean dá a ele e Castiel diz um 'obrigado' tão baixinho que se tudo não estivesse em completo silencio, ele não escutaria. Ele despeja o liquido escuro na xícara e olha atentamente para o interior dela, antes de finalmente tomar um pouquinho, certamente se lembrando da primeira vez em que tomou o liquido e acabou se queimando.

Dean sorri de lado quando o moreno olha para ele com os olhos azuis pidões e mesmo achando que ele devia aprender a preparar o próprio pão, ele ainda assim pega o pão e coloca o queijo, levando até a torradeira, tirando depois de pronto. 'Aqui está, Cas.' Dean tenta não parecer muito ansioso, mas os lábios que morde deixa transparecer sua impaciência, mas ela se dissipa quando o anjo sorri, depois da primeira mordida e agradece, ainda de boca cheia 'obrigado, está ótimo, como sempre, Dean' e o loiro quase não consegue impedir o sorriso de alcançar os olhos.

Sam acorda logo depois e aparece com o cabelo tão desarrumado que Dean sente as pontas dos dedos coçarem de vontade de cortar os fios, mas ele se contém, e também não fala nada. O irmão também pede um pão igual ao de Castiel, mas Dean simplesmente o manda fazer e quando Sam retruca que o ex-anjo também pode fazer o próprio pão, Dean corta-lhe dizendo que é perigoso demais deixar que o moreno use os eletrodomésticos, porque afinal, Castiel pode se machucar e queimar! Dean não quer que ele fique mal, então diz que vai continuar fazendo os pães para o moreno. Sam apenas revira os olhos, colocando um pouco de café em sua xícara e arrumando seu próprio pão.

Assim que Castiel termina de comer, ele coloca os pratos na pia e começa a lavá-los, Dean murmura que vai enxugar e Sam dá uma risadinha, que é punida com um cascudo do irmão. Dean não se importa com as piadinhas de Sam, não mesmo.

Quando o dia finalmente termina e eles todos já estão prontos para dormir, Dean sorri quando vê o anjo parado em sua porta, um cobertor enroscado nas costas. Se levanta parcialmente, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, esperando que o moreno fale, mas ele apenas avermelha e chega mais perto.

'Será que eu posso? Como... Da outra noite?' Dean acha que qualquer dia Castiel ainda vai matá-lo com aquela voz rouca, mas ignorando qualquer tipo de pensamento ele apenas acena que sim e dá espaço para que o outro deite ao seu lado. 'Obrigado' ele diz e enfia o rosto no vão do pescoço do loiro, 'não por isso' responde, cobrindo o moreno, trazendo-o para mais perto, cheirando-lhe o cabelo.

Dean sorri e pensa que se alguém tivesse lhe contado, algum tempo atrás, que ele e Castiel estariam romanticamente envolvidos no futuro e que ele prepararia o café da manhã do moreno todos os dias, bem... O caçador achava que era totalmente possível, de modo algum acharia a pessoa louca, mas é claro que quando Sam lhe disse isso, ele apenas lhe deu um cascudo. Nunca admitiria para o irmão.

'Quer torradas amanhã de novo?' pergunta, já quase dormindo 'não, eu vou tentar fazer uma torta, peguei a receita no Biggerson's de Boston, você disse que as tortas de lá eram as melhores... Então eu vou fazer' Dean sorriu, beijando suas bochechas em seguida 'vai ficar ótima, tenho certeza' e então dormiram.

* * *

**N/a:** Gostaram? Ta boinha? Deixem review, não esqueçam, cada review deixado é a possibilidade de uma nova fic =) Então, eu sei que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas eu tava fuçando o Youtube (como sempre, né?!) e achei isso: ht**tp:**/**/you**tube**.com**/watch?v=**jX-kuqX**gcBU (tirem os **) é um vídeo Destiel/Sabriel e eu achei simplesmente perfeito *O*

*Qualquer problema com o link me mandem uma PM.


End file.
